novas_infinity_expert_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Tinkers' Modifiers
From: Materials and You: Volume 2 Diamond - Adding a diamond to the edge of a tool seems to make it more resilient. * Effects: 500 extra durability ** Mining level increased to level 3 * Single-Use, Not Stackable Emerald - Affixing an emerald to a tool's weakest point appears to make it more resilient. * Effects: 50% more durability ** Mining level increased to level 2 * Single-Use, Not Stackable Speed (Redstone) '''- Adding Redstone to a tool seems to increase its mining speed. * Effects: Each Redstone Dust increases mining speed by 0.08 ** At 50/50 the boost is 4.0, making a wood pickaxe equivalent in speed to iron ** Not useful on weapons * Mutli-Use, Stackable '''Auto-Repair (Moss) - '''Attaching moss to a tool infuses it with life. The tool appears to be capable of regenerating wear and tear. * Effects: The tool slowly repairs itself ** Sunlight speeds up the process * Single-Use, Stackable '''Auto-Smelt (Lava Crystal) - Melting a lava crystal onto the end of a tool gives it the power of a furnace. * Effects: Smelts blocks as they're harvested ** Sets mobs on fire for 3 seconds ** Stacks with Luck ** Not compatible with Silky * Mutli-Use, Not Stackable Luck (Lapis) - Encrusting lapis on tools is a gift to the gods of luck. They will bless your tool with great fortune and loot. * Effects: Adds fortune or looting, depends on tool type ** Increases level at a maximum threshold, but has a chance of increasing before ** Sometimes add extra luck to the tool ** Not compatible with Silky * Single-Use, Not Stackable Sharpness (Nether Quartz) - Adding quartz to the edge of a tool seems to make it sharper. * Effects: Increases attack damage ** Has less of an effect on tools with piercing properties * Multi-Use, Stackable Fiery (Blaze Powder) - Adding blaze powder to a tool gives it a fiery tinge * Effects: Sets enemies on fire ** Every 5 powder adds another second to the flame * Multi-Use, Stackable Necrotic (Necrotic Bone) - Placing the bone of a Wither Skeleton on a tool gives it nefarious life-stealing powers. * Effects: Heals the player every time a monster is attacked ** Heals one heart per bone * Single-Use, Stackable Silky - Adding a large glob of aluminum brass or gold and a bunch of string seems to give the tool silky-smooth properties. * Effects: Allows blocks to be harvested directly ** Scythes modified with silky act as shears on blocks ** Not compatible with Luck or Auto-Smelt * Single-Use, Not Stackable Reinforced - Adding an obsidian plate to the tool seems to help with its durability * Effects: Adds the material trait Reinforced to the tool ** Stacks with previous levels of Reinforced * Single-Use, Stackable Knockback - Attaching a piston to the tool and activating it at the right time seems to throw mobs further away * Effects: Adds extra knockback to the tool * Multi-Use, Stackable Beheading - Working an ender pearl and some obsidian on a weapon has the curious effect of separating the target's head from its body * Effects: Beheads mobs. Enemies drop their heads as a result * Single-Use, Stackable Bane of Arthropods (Fermented Spider Eye) - Striking a spider with it own eyeball causes it to recoil in fear. * Effects: Does extra damage to spiders ** 1-2 hearts per level * Multi-Use, Stackable Smite - The raw power of consecrated soil empowers your weapon, smiting enemies from on high. * Effects: Does extra damage to undead ** 1-2 hearts per level * Multi-Use, Stackable Flux - Adding a Hardened Flux Capacitor or Leadstone Energy Cell gives a tool energy. The tool still functions properly when the Cell/Capacitor has no charge. * Effects: Allows the tool to be charged with Redstone Flux (RF) ** Uses energy instead of durability while charged ** Available from Thermal Expansion ** Tools must have at least 1/1000th of the batteries capacity in durability * Single-Use, Not Stackable Additional Modifiers - Working the tool with a block of gold and a diamond makes the tool more malleable, allowing for more modification. * Effects: Adds an additional modifier slot to the tool * Single-Use, Not Stackable Additional Modifiers - Attaching a solid gold apple and encrusting the tool with a block of diamond warps the tool in places you did not notice before. * Effects: Adds an additional modifier slot to the tool * SIngle-Use, Not Stackable Additional Modifiers - Working the tool with a nether star gives it the ability to attach parts they would not otherwise stay * Effects: Adds an additional modifier slot to the tool * Single-Use, Not Stackable